This invention relates to a combination transmission neutralizer and power train interlock system whereby inadvertent movement of the vehicle is prevented by selectively positioning an actuator mechanism into an operable position, and interrelates this action with appropriate transmission gear shift lever positioning.
Heretofore, interrelated power train interlock and transmission gear shift lever systems have been relatively complex and costly in construction. This is because such systems must assure that the transmission is placed in an inoperative or neutral position before applying the interlock, and must also prevent shifting of the transmission into gear when the interlock is applied. In other words, these systems must anticipate and/or prevent inadvertent operator misuse of the controls of the vehicle. Exemplifying the prior art in this area are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,653,689 issued Sept. 29, 1953 to W. A. Hasbany; PA1 3,242,758 issued Mar. 29, 1966 to K. J. Harris et al.; PA1 3,474,690 issued Oct. 28, 1969 to P. A. G. Lepelletier; PA1 3,601,231 issued Aug. 24, 1971 to F. Koacz et al.; PA1 3,621,956 issued Nov. 23, 1971 to D. S. Suckow et al.; PA1 3,635,317 issued Jan. 18, 1972 to E. R. Crabb et al.; PA1 3,710,904 issued Jan. 16, 1973 to R. G. Boyer et al.
Each of the aforementioned disclosures involves constructions physically tailored to a specific type of transmission gear shift lever, associated control system, and interlock arrangement. Moreover, it is further apparent that the operator may forget to apply the interlock in several of the above construction. For example, in most prior art arrangements only the gear shift lever itself is relatively inconspicuously involved in the selection of a parking mode. These and other disadvantages of the prior art systems, including the problem of adapting such arrangements to a remotely disposed interlock, have been overcome by the apparatus of the present invention.